The Strangest Things: The Last Revelation Part 3
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: Is the third part takes place after the second part where Hunyo has been tracking down by a mercenary group named Black Devil led by Domon Khalil Merkova and a former mixed martial artist who lost to him in the finals of the fighting tournament 13 years prior.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello this is DarkCrisan366, I'd like to thank that they wanted to make me write once again. This story is the third part of The Strangest Things: The Last Revelation where the DLC characters from Season 2 and 3 in Tekken 7 are now included in this fic. This time it was focusing on Jun "Hunyo" Panganiban and his family being tracked down by a dangerous mercenary group named Black Devil and it's leader is the former fighter who has an extreme grudge over Hunyo following his loss in the fighting tournament 13 years prior. Just like in the second part, it will be Rated T involving more dirty jokes and gags and some adult themes will be occurred in the story. Some characters from the Filipino Teleseryes in one of the Broadcasting Networks would make their cameo appearances. Here is the story.

_**The Strangest Things: The Last Revelation Part 3**_

13 years ago when a world fighting tournament was held in Bangkok, Thailand. Hunyo is facing a man named Domon Khalil Merkova a mixed martial artist who is known for his dominant force. His family is watching the final battle between these two men.

"Hmph, I would expect that I will be facing a nimble fighter from the Philippines. Too easy for me to beat you out..."

"If you speak way too much because you can beat me. _Siguro sa labanan na ito, kaya kita basagin ang ulo mo_ (I think about in our fight, I might able to break your skull)."

Both men clashed each other in their two fists and they were equally matched. Domon tries to attempt to grapple him but to his surprise, he was given a jumping sucker punch by Hunyo to the face, knocking him down. He tried to get up and both continues to clash only for Hunyo to beats him relentlessly as the last punch, knocking him out of the ring. Everyone gives a round of applause to see Hunyo wins the tournament as he looked to see his final opponent being critically injured and ends up being hospitalized.

"You did good, father..." Jun Carlo smiled to see Hunyo win as he sighs in guilt.

"Yeah I know..."

Back in the present day, the Thai Special Forces are posting the wanted list of Domon who is now a fugitive after committing multiple murders at the capital of Bangkok. At the roof of the Chitlom Station, Domon was watching every Thai military forces to hunt him down. He looked at the scar on his forehead when Hunyo knocks him out of the ring as he grudgingly thought.

_That man from the Philippines... He has to pay for this. This scar he gave me caused my strong hatred to him. _

He soon commands within his communicating watch to order someone to assassinate the Panganibans who currently lives in the Philippines.

"I want you two to track down each and every family member of the Panganiban family, dead."

Outside of UST Main Building, Rhima arrives in her casual appearance after she was given a raise by the staff for teaching the grade students. Suddenly, two women are tracking her down and both attempted to attack her and Rhima dodges.

"What are you?"

"We are the Flores Sisters and you must be from the Panganiban family."

"We are the former government spies who now worked for the mercenary group called Black Devil and we're going to assassinate you."

"Black Devil? Are you referring about Jin?" Rhima became confused regarding about the organization they meant about as the latter became annoyed.

"Huh? What are you talking about!? It's a mercenary group not people. _Tanga ka ba_ (Are you dumb)?"

"Enough, Meng... killing her is our main objective."

"But Daya..."

That insult causes Rhima to get mad at both of them for insulting her intelligence knowing that both women are a threat to her.

"Now you make me angry... If you tried to attempt to kill me, and that means that you two are my enemies. I'm going to wipe the floor out of you. _Mga_ _Pashnea _(You animals)!

Both women proceed to battle Rhima in a handicap and she was ready to fight and she smirked while showing her intellect to beat them down.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Domon's scar of his forehead resembling Bui's scar on his forehead.

*In this chapter, Rhima speaks Enchanta language referencing the Encantadia series who speak a slang word for the Encantadia characters and the native language used by Cassiopeia.


	2. The Big Mistake

**Chapter 1: **_The Big Mistake_

Both women proceed to battle Rhima in a handicap and she was ready to fight and she smirked while showing her intellect to beat them down. Rhima takes on Daya while she knocks Meng out. Daya manages to restrain her long enough for her sister to kill Rhima with a knife only to be knocked away by Jin with a Leaping Side Kick. Daya was shocked to see her sister down and was grappled by Rhima. Jin arrives on time to rescue her and seeing these two are a threat to her.

"Are you okay, Rhima?"

"Yeah... I'm all right... These two are half-breed Filipinos and they worked for a mercenary group." Rhima answered as both stand up and they mistook Jin as Hunyo.

"_Imposible _(Impossible)! is that Hunyo Panganiban? And he looks a lot like him..." Meng mistook Jin as Hunyo due to their similar appearance.

Jin coldly shrugs them in disappointment and both women continued to battle them both only for Jin to take Meng out with a Corpse Thrust followed by unleashing his Rage Drive with both Right-Roundhouse Punch and a Thrusting Uppercut and heavily knocks her out with Avenger. Rhima then takes down Daya with several punches and lands a powerful two punch, an uppercut and an elbow. Daya noticed she's not there until Rhima heavily knocks her with both an elbow and punch. Rhima was then drag by Jin to make a quick escape.

"Sis, are you all right... she's strong..."

The two sisters immediately escape the premises without being caught by the authorities. Leroy Smith had watch the battle and seeing Rhima is a Wing Chun practitioner as he walks away while handling his cane. Remembering the times he met her at the Gigantes Island in the Ilo Ilo province.

**Flashback:**

"How did you know about the Wing Chun? I easily learned those when I keep watching kung-fu movies with my dad." Rhima said after both ended up in a draw as Leroy smiles to see her.

"Because I'm also a Wing Chun practitioner, young lady and I mastered this style in Hong Kong during my stay there and I single handedly use this style to destroy the gangs who killed my own family."

"..."

"What about you, you also a family too, am I right?" Leroy asked her which Rhima confirms.

"I have a family here in the Philippines and I became my father's representative in this vacation trip. It's complicated..."

"So your father is a martial artist indeed." Leroy said confirming of Hunyo's role as a martial artist and he finally suggested to train her. "If you want to refine your Wing Chun skills, I would gladly to teach you. That way, you can use that moves against some opponents who relies on the offensive."

"I'm so sorry..." Rhima calmly declines his offer and she leaves and Leroy happily yells.

"If you have some time, young lady. I'll be waiting for your decision to retrain your Wing Chun skills."

**Flashback over:**

Leroy smiles when Rhima utilizes her Wing Chun skills to her enemy as he looked at the security guard who actually let his pet dog Sugar due to pets are not allowed on the college campus.

At Brian's Noodle House, both Jin and Rhima are taking refuge and they eat noodles for dinner and Brian noticed about a fight happened at the UST.

"Sounds like another fight going on in UST. Hunyo was been busy lately because of the college course weeks."

"That's fine, Mr. Navarro... To be honest, I was hunted by these two crazy ladies and they even mistook Jin as my dad." Rhima said and Brian noticed something and he asks her.

"What did you see from their appearance? A Filipino-Chinese like myself needs to know about all of this mess."

"Both were the Flores sisters' consisting of both Daya and Meng. You know both of them..."

"I maybe a former ruthless martial artist... The Flores Family are a family of assassins. Both of their parents were died and the two siblings are left orphan. As soon as the two had grown up, her older sister had become the bread winner of their family and they work as spies for the Philippine Government. Unfortunately, both were fired from their job upon learning that they were working on the sidelines with a mercenary group known as Black Devil."

When they overhear about the word Black Devil, Jin was horribly surprised thinking it was truly him. Both noticed his reaction regarding about the mercenary group.

"To be honest, young man. You're not like your rival Hwoarang who is reckless to save your life. That mercenary group was formed before that DIRGE has showed up. Their leader must be filled with vengeance I believe."

"..."

"I remember that time when my father participated on that fighting tournament at Bangkok and he fought this guy at the finals. He never say anything after he beat him and seeing him being so guilty."

"There's a fighting tournament at your place, Rhima. Seriously?" Jin said shockingly which Rhima confirms.

"It is... but after seeing the violence happened it's no longer held in all around the country. The only thing I saw how my dad beat the guy when he knocked him out of the ring with a single punch to his forehead."

"I finally understand of why I was defeated by Hunyo 13 years ago. I wouldn't expect that I fought a current fighting champion." Brian said realizing of his mistakes before and learns the truth.

"It appears your father knows who our real enemy is and why they sent these annoying ladies to deal with you." Jin said in a serious tone and tells Rhima to inform her father Hunyo about this.

* * *

At the UE Letre Branch, Lee tries to uncover most of Hunyo's deep secrets regarding about his current life at his office room, remembering the times when he tries to hide it from him at their closet as he thought.

_Oh Hunyo... you maybe at Kazuya's age by now. You're still immature as ever when you tried to hide something from me. Despite my sophisticated life in my mansion at the Bahamas and being so busy dealing the dumb war that Heihachi and Kazuya had done and decided to assist Lars, Alisa and Jin to stop Kazuya. _

When he opens the drawer, it was a picture of Hunyo and a group of fighters who participated in the fighting tournament in Bangkok. Lee was surprised when he looked at the photo. One fighter who is a bald man and was taller than Hunyo and he mutters to himself.

"Their world has a fighting tournament as well, Interesting... But this bald guy looks intimidating. I'd expect Hunyo was the only guy who can participate this tournament."

Hunyo then arrives on his office when he noticed Lee was there and became mad when he opens the drawer.

"What are you doing, Lee?"

"So you participate in the tournament, Hunyo. As a game partner, I'd expect you're also a fighter in the tournament." Lee smugs nicely to him which makes him raising his brow.

"Yeah, of course not... I just made an accident when I beat someone at the finals. After the incident, any fighting tournaments being held was permanently banned due to blood violence."

"I think it's about time to crack up your secrets, Hunyo." Lee said as he goes in his fighting stance, challenging Hunyo into a fight.

"Are you nuts? You're gonna fight me at my office..."

"I hate to break the rules, Hunyo. I want to know if you were a participant of the tournament that you entered." Lee smirks which forces Hunyo to battle him in a spar.

"That was 13 years ago, Lee. Before the time I was ganged up and you rescued me when you were summoned on my black PSP. I can't believe you, you'd like to know what I've done on my previous life. You want some answers, You're on."

"That's the Hunyo I knew before..." Lee smiles in delight as he goes in Hit Man stance to taunt him. "Come on..."

Hunyo charges to battle Lee in a one-on-one spar as Lee dodges the move using the Mist Illusion. Both then exchanging blows as Lee attempts to attack him with Revolution Zwei but Hunyo ducks out the kick and lands a shattering impact spear. Lee stands up and cleans up the dirt and both continued to exchange their blows. Hunyo finally demonstrate his fighting abilities as he knocks him down.

"All right... Lee... That's enough, I won't let you answer my questions." Hunyo grunted in exhaustion; without warning Lee unleashes his unblockable move Silver Cyclone where he knocks Hunyo down with a leaping kick followed by his Mercury Drive.

"You're pretty tough, Hunyo. It's true, you knocked me down with your own powerful blows but I'm able to outsmart you." Lee commented and finally wants his answers. "Now I want to know if you participate on that tournament in your world."

To his shock, Hunyo became extremely guilty after being defeated which he felt sympathy towards him.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Brian finally reveals about the Flores Family being a family of assassins.

*This chapter also introduces the Wall Bounce within the Season 3 of the game.

*The way Hunyo uses Spear on Lee is from Roman Reigns from WWE.


	3. Intimidating Muay Thai, Fahkumram

**Chapter 2: **_Intimidating Muay Thai, Fahkumram_

At the Suvarnabhumi Airport, we can see Prachiya "Rom" Sahamongkol is leaving Bangkok to Manila, Philippines after his parents discover of what they had found. Particularly the intimadating but scarred muscular man along with his family. He speaks his native language Thai as the latter did the same. Rom's father had finally let him run a Thai cuisine business once he had settled in the Philippines.

"Don't tell me you'd like to come with me at the Philippine. Just to see that woman you had met at the hotel?"

"That girl is helpful. I'd like to complain to the receptionist but she is able to speak in their language." The man said in an deeper tone which surprises Rom.

"I don't get it... that girl from Philippine is able to speak our language?"

"Yes... she is..."

"!"

"Do not worry... your restaurant business will be helped by my wife. I've seen all the menu that your family was cooking. I'm sure that place in Philippine was a very quiet place." the man said as he finally says his name. "I was once a legendary hero of Muay Thai and I Fahkumram would be redeemed with my family to live here in peace."

"..."

* * *

At Hunyo's office, Hunyo finally reveals to Lee about the tournament held in Bangkok 13 years ago. He was possibly guilty after defeating Domon at the finals of the tournament.

"That tournament is no different than the tournament being held by the Mishimas at your world. It was actually a bloody hell fight just like they were doing right now. I know you watched how your step-father and son fought at the volcano." Hunyo said and he looked at his right fist. "That punch I gave him just put him in a near-death state."

"Don't blame yourself, Hunyo. It was natural to defeat an opponent in the tournament. Besides, that's when Kazuya overpowers my dear father at the first tournament. And now, he actually killed him with his own two fists. Like he says, there's only person who is the last man standing."

"..."

"As you know, Hunyo. I just read something on the world news on the internet while you were away. There's some murder investigation going on in Bangkok and these corpses are cause from being mauled." Lee said informing him of what is happening on the news which he stood up and knowing who is responsible as he showed it to Hunyo with his phone.

"Those fractures and bruises... It can't be..."

"As you can see... the person you had previously defeated in that bloody tournament on your place had set his own sight to bury you." Lee said realizing of Domon's true motives. "I believe that he is the one who formed a mercenary group similar to both DIRGE and Arias Verde."

"Domon... what does he want from me now? What are you trying to do with these innocent people?" Hunyo mutters in anger knowing of his limits.

* * *

The next day, Rom made a soft opening of his Thai restaurant business in Asturias street in front of the UST library and most students are enjoying the Thai food and its delicacies. They even enjoying the Thai Fried Rice and it's Milk Tea. Therefore, Rhima was there ordering some Chicken Thai Fried Rice and the crispy fish she had ordered back in Central World.

"Fahkumram... is that you were looking for? I didn't know she was working at this college university." Rom whispered as Fahkumram confirms her presence.

"She was here... What did she ordered?"

"Hmmm, she says fried Grouper along with _Khao Pad Kai_ (Chicken Thai Fried Rice) and _Cha Yen _(Thai Ice Tea). My parents knew about that recipe. They saw that when most customers are eating outside of Central World." Rom said and Fahkumram decided to serve this food to surprise her.

"I'll show myself by serving the food she had ordered."

As Rhima was waiting for Jin since he was busy at home, the food was served by Fahkumram, much to her surprise. She recognizes the same guy who almost wrecking the reception area at the hotel.

"You're the same scarred man who nearly wrecks the reception area. I thought you were back to Bangkok."

"Long time no see... It is my gratitude after you had helped me converse with the hotel receptionist in my vacation with my family. Forgive me for my intimidating approach, this is what I really am..." Fahkumram said in his normal speech as Jin arrives to see them as he raises his brow, noticing he is a fighter.

Both then stared each other as many people are beginning to panic upon seen them fight. Both Rom and Rhima tried to stop them from glaring each other.

"Take it easy, Jin. He's harmless..."

"Yes! Yes! He was harmless..." Rom also replied and both stopped and Jin looked at Rhima who is relieved.

"He looks taller than me and I sensed he is a very worthy opponent as a fighter." Jin commented on Fahkumram's height and his intimidating presence.

They later visited them at night where Rom reveals of how he had released Fahkumram as he tried to help his wife and daughter.

"I was once a gamer using Bruce on the game until playing fifth game. Then, when I went to Siam Paragon to play arcades like the seventh game. I briefly played Fahkumram on that game and I was satisfied when my decision to get home. The following day, I helped my parents on our restaurant business here in Siam until I saw him again. I was horrified because he was character from the game but how did he get here in a flesh. Not until I saw him with a beautiful wife and they had a daughter and seeing them they had no place to go so I take them in." Rom explained while speaking Thai language. "When his wife saw our menu on the restaurant, she decided to help us as my parents saw them, they accepted them to stay and helping our restaurant business. Because after I tell them that he was the character from the video game, my father told me to run a Thai restaurant business here in Manila and here I am. So that this business would get a bigger hit to have a new branch here in the Philippine."

"I see... Fahkumram is a fighter like Jin but he's the tallest. I'd say he would surpass both Josie and Bruce." Rhima remarked in Thai language as Jin whispers to her.

"What are you saying in their language?"

"I just remarked about Fahkumram's fighting style would surpass both Bruce and Josie." Rhima answered Jin's questions and Rom finally speaks normally.

"The thing is, Fahkumram was once a legendary hero who fights Muay Thai and also survived from a lightning strike on his youth. All he had wanted is freedom and he always saying that because he always getting involved in most of the people's problems particularly the corrupted acts in the Royal Thai police on their government. But not here in our world, I know that our King Bhumbol Aduladej is trying his best to stop corruption within our government but his health is deteriorating because of his elderly age."

Fahkumram's wife serve both of them some mango with sticky rice which they thanked her. Rom now asking her about if their food is okay.

"How's the food? Okay?"

"Yes... and it was legit. Gladly that you can able to take deliveries most of the ingredients here." Rhima smiled and Rom finally introduced himself.

"I'm Prachiya Sahamongkol, call me Rom."

"I'm Rhima Panganiban... good to meet you."

* * *

Outside of UE Letre branch, both Lee and Hunyo decided to get home and noticed that a helicopter passing through and to see Domon along with his mercenary group.

"Domon... why are you here?"

"Long time no see, Hunyo Panganiban. It appears that I'll be the one to strike you and your family." Domon said as he ordered his mercenaries to subdue him.

"Don't bring my family into this... if it's because of the scar that I inflicted you. So beat it... You have your revenge." Hunyo rants on his actions which Lee patted him as he gave them a smog look.

"Save your breath, Hunyo. I think this bald headed guy you had faced had ordered you to get squashed."

"Get him!"

As the mercenary group begins to infiltrate Hunyo and Lee as the helicopter leave the scene. Both brought scores against the group and they fight side by side against them.

"Well now... this fight is going to be messy." Lee smirked on their presence and Hunyo grunted in disappointment.

"Domon... if you threaten my family, I would gladly to put you down."

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Rom and Fahkrumram make their first appearance in this chapter.

*This is where Hunyo reveals his guilt for nearly killing Domon at the Bangkok tournament 13 years ago.

*Rom also mentions about the previous King Bhumibol Aduladej who continued his reign until his death in 2018 due to his old age.

*Rhima also noted about Fahkumram's fighting style might surpass both Josie and Bruce knowing that he is truly a Muay Thai fighter.

*The gesture Domon orders his men to battle both Hunyo and Lee references Mustafa Ali who unveils as the leader of RETRIBUTION who orders T-Bar and Mace to battle Shelton Benjamin and Bobby Lashley and being aided by the rest of the members by decimating The Hurt Business.


End file.
